The Shady Series
The Shady Series is written by Lao123, MonkeySlippers, and Hangrace60.. Hopefully, there will be 7 books in the series. Copyright inserted. Nicole Bloor 00:39, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Main Characters Alyssa Jennings Alyssa is 12-13 years old. Alyssa is the half-blood daughter of Hades. (See character page for more). Jenna Smith Jenna is 12-13 years old. She is the half-blood daughter of Poseidon. (See character page for more). Nicole Gkade Nicole is 12-13 years old. She is the half-blood daughter of Athena. (See character page for more). Books The books are self-insertions of Hangrace60, MonkeySlippers and Lao123. Book 1- Shady Theme Song- Invisible by Taylor Swift Theme Song 2- Hide and Seek- Imogen Heap. ( MonkeySlippers picked this song for the end. When Jenny died. It is because it is about a person losing a loved one or a best friends. That was the way it was for Jenny and Jenna. They went to camp for the first time together, and were best friends in Girl Scouts.) The first book. In Shady, Alyssa Jennings, Jenna Smith and Nicole Glade are the main characters, and they are sent by Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the oracle, to search for Percy in the Petrified Forest. There, they encounter monsters who try to force them to join Gaea. They battle, then return to Camp Half-Blood, where Annabeth Chase sends Jenna and Alyssa to go find Tyson. Jenna tracks him down in Connecticut, where they get caught in a tunnel with roaches and live, evil teddy bears. Nicole is sent to follow them, and rescues Jenna and Alyssa from being eaten. They go to Jenna's house, where they wait for the "call", then go on their pegasi to get Tyson. Alyssa accidentally kills Tyson, since she forgot who he was. Jenna prays him back, then the 3 friends guess the mission's over, since Tyson was badly injured. Back at camp, the girls decide on what should take place next in Alyssa's cabin. Then, Jenna's well-known friend Jenny Craig dies, and Jenna vows to avenge her death. Book 2- Sleep Theme Song:Sleep by Eric Whitcare '(A/N: MonkeySlippers picked this song because it was peaceful, sad, beautiful, and she liked the music. :) )'sleep The book begins with Nicole point of view, as she's on an unsuccesful mission, probably for Percy. She finds a note from her parents, going on about how she's going to temporary live with her aunt in England. Meanwhile, Alyssa is with Jenna, who still can't get over Jenny Craig's death. Nicole leaves Camp Half-Blood, resenting Athena for being her mother. Jenna is fuming and turns against her friends, who left her, Alyssa turning spiteful, and Nicole leaving rudely. She is stopped by Alyssa, and they both go to find Nicole. Nicole disguises herself as someone else, then says Nicole is dead. Jenna escapes on Bluestar, then finds out Elizabeth McCoy killed Jenny. Jenna goes after Elizabeth. Menawhile, Alyssa finds out who Nicole pertended to be. They both go after Jenna. Book 3- Scare Theme Song: Trouble is a Friend by Lenka :) Coming soon........ Other Info Alyssa Jennings is the self-insertion of Hangrace60. Jenna Smith is the self-insertion of MonkeySlippers. Nicole Glade is the self-insertion of Lao123. Category:Hangrace60 Category:Lao123 Category:MonkeySlippers Category:Females Category:Series Category:Self-Insertion Category:Children of Athena Category:Children of Hades Category:Children of Poseidon Category:Adventure Category:Friendship Category:PG-Rated Story Category:Action Category:Collaboration